RikuxSora song challenge
by Diana Wong
Summary: 10 short fics focusing on Riku and Sora and when I say short I mean SHORT.


Rules:  
>1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.<p>

2. Put your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.

3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.

4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.

1. Home – daughtry

"I'm going home." The words Riku spoke made Sora froze in his place.

"But Riku…" He said and got on his feet. Riku ignored him and walked towards the door.

"Riku!" Sora exclaimed. The silverette turned around to look at him.

"What?" He asked. Sora pouted.

"We were playing a game! You can't just leave in the middle of it!" He whined.

"I can leave whenever I want. If you want to stop me, how about a kiss?" Sora blushed.

"Just one?"

"Yes, just one."

"Okay…" Sora said and gave Riku a quick kiss on the lips.

"Happy?" He asked.

"Very."

2. Phenomenon – thousand foot krutch

_If you like us…_

Sora looked around, but there was no one besides himself and Riku on the beach. Even so he could hear this weird song. Was it all in his head?

…_Destination for navigation… _

"Riku? Do you hear that?" He asked and looked at his best friend, but also boyfriend. Riku raised an eyebrow.

"Hear what?"

…_Down, here comes the sound…_

"The music." Sora answered when suddenly he started to feel funny.

"Sora?"

…_Open your soul, maybe lose control…_

"No, what…" Sora gasped and clutched his head.

"Sora! What's going on?"

…_Just let yourself go…_

"No, I…" Sora shook his head.

…_Can't take it anymore…_

Sora suddenly became very still. Riku became worried.

"Sora?" He asked,

…_You move to this phenomenon…_

Sora lifted his head and looked Riku directly in the eyes when he summoned his keyblade.

"Sora?"

3. I'm yours to lose – zeromancer

"You're not Riku!" Sora screamed as the silvrette he'd known for so long killed another innocent villager.

"Oh, Sora. There's where you're wrong. I am the one and only Riku." He said. Sora shook his head.

"No, you're not! The Riku I know would never do something like this!" He said and tried to free himself from the chains he was bound with. Riku laughed.

"Really?"

"Give Riku back!"

"You see, that could be kind of difficult Sora, my friend, but what do you care?" Sora looked at him with fury in his eyes.

"Of course I care! I love him!"

"I see. Too bad. He's dead."

"No…"

4. Hooray for beer – bowling for soup

"Hooray for beer!" Riku shouted with a happy voice. Sora hushed and dragged him back to the sofa.

"Really Riku! Why the hell are you drinking beer? Where did you get it in the first place?" Riku giggled and gave Sora the sixth empty can.

"The nice lady gaaave it to meeee." He sang. Sora sighed.

"You're underage." He said.

"Hooray for beer, I'm really glad you're here!" Riku sang. Sora sighed.

"Riku, are you listening to me?"

"Ah, Sora, you look really beautiful right now." Riku suddenly said and leaned closer to the brunette.

"Riku? What are you…"

"You have really beautiful eyes." Riku lifted his right hand to stroke Sora's cheek. The brunette in question blushed while staring at his best friend.

"Riku, you're drunk." He said, stating the obvious.

"Hihi, I know. I'm drunk on you Sora." He said and suddenly kissed him. Sora blinked in surprise. Holy duck fuck! Their lips parted. Riku smiled and suddenly threw up on the carpet.

5. The crow and the butterfly – shinedown

"You, white crow. You, little butterfly." The headman said and pointed first at Riku and then Sora.

"What does he mean?" Sora whispered to Riku.

"It means that I'm called white crow and you are called little butterfly." He whispered back.

"What, but I don't want to be called that! Is there anyway to change it?" He said. Riku smiled.

"I think it's a little too late, little butterfly." Sora glared at him.

"Haha, really funny, but why not use our normal names?"

"Because we're in neverland and these people are Indians and they do things differently."

"Okay, but why those names?"

"Because crows are a bad omen and I was tricked into the evil side before and they think you look like a butterfly when you fly."

"Oh great…" Sora sighed.

6. Fearless – falling up

"So this is what you look like in Halloween town?" Riku asked and looked at Sora. Nice indeed. Maybe he should dress up Sora more often?

"Yup, this is the Halloween me. You don't look to bad yourself!" He said, grinning. Riku looked down at his own clothes.

"I'm… a zombie? Really?" Sora burst out laughing at his comment.

"A very handsome Zombie, let's go! We need to say goodbye to Sally and Jack before they go on their trip!" He said while running. Riku was right behind him. There was no need to be scared in Halloween town since the most of the citizens where really nice people, especially Jack and Sally.

"Hi, Jack, Sally!" Sora said and smiled towards his friends. Riku couldn't help but smile too when he saw Sora's happy face.

7. So far away – staind

They didn't know how long they had been sitting on that lonesome shore. They were in limbo, they couldn't do anything else. Riku looked at Sora who was looking at the waves.

"We're a long way from home." He said. Riku nodded in agreement.

"We are."

"I feel like, everything that's happened… It was ages ago and the people we know, they're just so far away…" Riku nodded.

"Yeah…"

"Hey Riku?" Sora looked at him with his big blue eyes.

"Do you think we will ever get back to destiny island?" he asked. Riku smiled and hugged him.

"Yes, I do think so." He said. Sora sighed.

"I hope you're right, but it's kind of nice being here with you."

"You too."

8. Every time you turn around – daughtry

Sora sighed. The sound from the waves sounded so lonesome or it was just him feeling lonely. Probably both. He was back on destiny island, but he was alone. Kairi had gotten her another boyfriend explaining she couldn't take it anymore. Riku… Riku was missing. Sora forced himself not to cry even if he wanted to, even I he needed to. He just sat there in the sand. It was becoming too much. Suddenly the tears started to fall and he couldn't stop them. He let them fall.

"Riku…"

"What about me?" Sora turned around to find his best friend standing behind him.

"Riku, is that really you?"

"What do you think?" Riku answered. Sora smiled for the first time since he came back.

9. I can't dance – genesis

"Oh, I like this song! You want to dance Sora?" Riku asked as he got up from the sofa. Sora shook his head.

"No, but you can dance." Riku shrugged and started to dance to the beat. Sora watched him. It looked fun, but… Riku looked at him.

"Com on Sora, I can see you tapping your feet to the beat." He said. Sora shook his head again.

"No."

"Why not?" Riku asked.

"I… I can't dance." This made Riku smile.

"Oh, I'll teach you." He said and pulled him of the sofa.

"But, Riku! Wait! I…"

"Calm down Sora. It's just me and you. No one's going to laugh at you." He said and took Sora's hand. Sora reluctantly started to dance together with Riku. It went quite well.

"You were lying. You can dance. Quite good actually."

10. Hearts of the innocent – kutless

"Riku, you always look so sad." Sora said and looked at him with a worried expression.

"It's difficult to explain. Painful even. It's hopeless." He said and sighed.

"Smile, Riku. It tends to make both you and the people around you happier." Sora said and smiled one of his bright smiles. Riku smiled back.

"You're so innocent Sora. Too innocent, but I guess that's what always saves me in the end." He kissed the brunette's soft lips.

"Not just my smile, my awesome keyblade skills too." Sora said and laughed.

"Oh, you have awesome keyblade skills?" Riku asked teasingly.

"Meanie."


End file.
